


absolutely fucking glorious

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Lace, M/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin likes to dress in lacy things, especially under his smart, tailored suits. Nori is ever obliging.
Relationships: Dwalin/Nori (Tolkien)
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Kudos: 8





	absolutely fucking glorious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 8.lace of Kinktober 2020.

Dwalin likes looking pretty and lace in particular  _ really _ does it for him, especially when he wears lacy underwear in public,  _ as a secret _ . He gets a real kick from no-one knowing besides him and Nori, because Nori always knows everything and has come into his office often enough to sit under his desk in hiding and mouthing at his cock through the lace, while Dwalin sits and pretends that he's hard at work right to the moment when Nori draws him out and into his mouth and finishes him.

And eventually Dwalin will feel comfortable enough in himself to indulge in a little lace with his outerwear, even though he really likes the contrast of lacy underthings combined with a smartly cut business-suit, concealing his indulgent secret.

Like now.

He looks at his reflection, a clear bulge already showing at his crotch from just looking at himself, from having unbuttoned his shirt so that he can see his chest covered in one of his favourite brassieres, white linen a stark contrast with the deep burgundy flower-pattern that looks perfectly decadent.

‘Look at you…’ a voice says and it’s not him, though he echoes the sentiment. No, it’s Nori, it’s always Nori, showering him with compliments and appreciation and acknowledgment.

And there’s Nori, standing by the mirror, watching him enjoying his reflection. Nori's been waiting for Dwalin to come home, dressed in just a sheer dressing gown that might hide his own naughty secrets. This is Dwalin’s time, not a scene, not play, so Nori’s just standing there, supporting and admiring him, devouring him with his eyes.

‘You’d let me fuck you like this?’ Dwalin asks even when he knows the answer, or thinks he does, so many times have they been here and will be again.

Nori pretends to stop and think, one finger tapping at his fuck-me-pouty-mouth now pursed as if in thought. ‘No, I’d rather have you come in your panties, to be brutally honest. But everything's fair game and you know that, love.  _ Anything. _ ’

Dwalin considers it, for a moment, looking at himself, one hand going under his open shirt-front and cupping a hand over the pretty lace covering one pec, or moob, as Nori sometimes gigglingly calls them . He thinks about fucking Nori, watching them in the mirror, what Nori would say when he found out about the little secret still hidden under the finely tailored trousers that Dwalin has been wearing all day.

‘No,’ he finally says, ‘I’d rather fuck you.’

Nori, always obliging and ready for anything, grins at him. ‘Whatever you want, darling.’

A quick glance toward a certain self has confirmed what Dwalin’s been suspecting, and Nori  _ has _ been home for at least two hours without him, hasn't he? More than plenty of time for mischief, shower-fresh as he seems.

‘Come here…’ He reaches out a hand and Nori comes to him like a puppet on a string, craning his neck back to be kissed once he's in front of him.

Dwalin obliges, eager and hungry, sweeping Nori up from his feet the way they both love, and Nori wraps his legs around his waist, clinging to him and surrendering to be kissed, letting Dwalin take what he needs.

'Wish I could take you, here and now, ' he growls into Nori's neck, squeezing his ass roughly, fingertips just skating over silicone.

'Why don't you then?' Nori snarls back.

'Have my hands full and trousers on, don't I?'

'Could help you, love.'

'I'm sure you could…'

He backs away until he's all the way to the bed and sinks to sit down to it, Nori still wrapped around his waist, still ready to be had right there, if Dwalin wants.

And Nori does nothing, just remains there, snuggled against Dwalin's chest, one absent hand inside his open shirt, the fingers of that hand stretched over the bra-cup. But besides that, Nori isn't doing much of anything… apart from his weight pressing down onto Dwalin's crotch, of course.

'How is that helping?'

'This is payback for you coming home so late, making me wait for you,' Nori replies. He presses his erection against Dwalin’s stomach. 'I  _ needed  _ you and you weren't home. You took  _ forever.' _

'Nori…' he grabs at Nori's ass with more force than before, shifting his fingers until he can press and push a little at the plugs base.

Nori squirms and moans a little. 'Allright,  _ alright _ .'

After some shifting he has Nori kneeling between his legs and opening the front of his trousers, gasping and looking up at him.

‘Crotchless panties?’

‘Slitted, to be more accurate.’

Nori takes him all the way out through the slit and kisses the head of his cock, then waits, slim fingers in a loose circle around his girth, his eyes attentive on Dwalin, waiting for him.

He looks so good kneeling there with his hands on Dwalin, with his mouth a filthy promise, that he changes his mind, it's not like they don't have all weekend, hours upon hours to indulge in each other.

'Changed my mind,' he growls, 'want to come in your mouth first.  _ Need to. _ ' That he'll take care of Nori's need after doesn't need to be said, as it's an unspoken understanding between them that he always will unless they've agreed otherwise.

Nori grins up at him, acknowledging all that goes unsaid, and hungry for having Dwalin in his mouth, which he likes so very much it isn't a hardship to indulge him as well, nevermind how good it'll look.

'That can be arranged,' is Nori's reply, ever cheeky, and he goes to task eager and wet and wild.

The burgundy is a lovely contrast against the copper-red of Nori’s hair, his head moving, bobbing up and down as he chokes himself on Dwalin’s cock, making the best little noises. The lace feels decadent over Dwalin’s balls, the bra winking from underneath of his open shirt looks so nice. He feels pretty and the luckiest man alive. 

He looks at the sight of them in the mirror, him with most of his clothes on and Nori kneeling between his spread legs, a froth of pale lilac lace pooling onto the floor at his feet.

Absolutely fucking  _ glorious. _


End file.
